Así se hace un Tango
by Nuske19
Summary: Y las palabras de fred se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente "lo mejor es que lo elijas a él... A George..." ¡Sería estúpido!¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Fred/OC/George
1. Chapter 1

Nervioso y asustado, así es como se sentía. Jodidamente nervioso , cagado de miedo.

Veía a la gente pasando, corriendo a su alrededor, con prisa y empapados en sangre la mayoría de ellos. Se sentía tan vacío…

Sólo miraba la entrada del Gran Comedor, destruida por la batalla que se acababa de librar hacía apenas media hora, con la esperanza de que, de un momento a otro ella entrase (Tal vez ayudando a algún herido o simplemente para verles… Para decirles que estaba bien)

Sus compañeros, amigos y algún que otro mago que no conocía iban de un lado para otro, transportando gente, magos heridos… O muertos.

De pronto empezó a sentir calor, acompañado por un miedo que le devoraba por dentro: ¿Y sí, de aparecer, lo hacía en brazos de uno de esos compañeros?

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, haciéndose heridas. Empezó a acelerar la respiración sin darse cuenta y se giró hacia donde estaba toda su familia. Estaban todos, incluido Percy alrededor de Fred.

Un sentimiento le atravesó, como una bofetada. Miró a su madre, que había dejado de llorar y miró a George con dolor y cariño, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, George advirtió que no sólo era cariño ni dolor en sus ojos, también había miedo. Miedo de perderle a él también, de perderles a ellos, de perder a alguien más.

También él tenía ese miedo en el cuerpo, pensaba en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo. ¡Dónde coño estaba!

Seguía pasando el tiempo, y él seguía ahí, quieto, inmóvil, incapaz de moverse de allí, a tan solo unos metros de donde su hermano Fred yacía muerto. Y en su interior el miedo crecía cada vez más e iba cobrando un extraño poder en él.

No fue capaz de esperar más y echó a correr en dirección a la puerta del gran comedor, estaba dispuesto a recorrer cada centímetro de aquel maldito castillo hasta encontrarla. Entonces la vio, y se paró en seco, como si se hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla. Neville le lanzó una mirada de comprensión mientras avanzaba lentamente con ella en brazos, como si temiera pisar una mina y salir volando.

Trató de visualizarla como otra persona, pero no pudo, era ella, y había entrado en el Gran comedor de la peor manera posible.

Primero Fred y ahora ella…- Su voz se quebró, y las piernas le fallaron. Cayó de rodillas al duro suelo, pero no le importó, ya poco importaba.


	2. Elisabeth Foxstone

_**Como aclaración debo decir que el primer capítulo tiene una estructura un tanto distinta a lo que será lo que escriba a partir de ahora, ya que será una especie de conversación y repaso de su vida.**_

_**Seguramente la conversación será con Dumbledore e irá desde el primer hasta al último curso en Hogwarts de los protagonistas de esta historia.**_

_**Antes de que empecéis a leer, quiero que sepáis que estoy abierta a críticas y comentarios sobre la historia, asique no dudéis en comentar.**_

_**Espero que os guste,**_

_**Nuske19**_

¿Qué si recuerdo ese día? ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! , cómo iba a olvidarlo, es el día que más nervios he pasado en toda mi vida (Que tampoco ha sido muy larga…)

Aunque sí he de reconocer que hay unas cuantas cosas que las tengo en la mente como una neblina poco clara. Pero recuerdo perfectamente haber llegado al expreso de Hogwarts como un flan, acompañada de mis padres. También recuerdo la emoción que tenían ellos, y a mi hermano mayor intentando asustarme "Ya verás" me decía "Por las noches los fantasmas del colegio revisan si estás dormida o no, y si no lo estás, te castigan mandándote al bosque prohibido…"

Del resto, recuerdo haber llegado al vagón y haber visto a dos chicos pelirrojos idénticos que cuando entré me sonrieron de forma simultánea…

"bienvenida" dijeron a la vez. La verdad es que fue un poco raro… Nunca había conocido a dos gemelos idénticos.

"Yo soy Fred y este es mi hermano George"

"No, yo soy Fred, no mientas así, hermanito…"- el otro le miró alzando las cejas, como haciéndose el ofendido.

"Que más quisieras tu ser yo…"

"Yo no querría ser tu ni aunque tú fueras yo y quisieras ser tú…" y se giró hacia mí para decirme "Yo soy más guapo"

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada. Tanía un aspecto muy cómico y no pude evitar fijarme en sus túnicas. Parecieron darse cuenta y sonrieron.

"Son de nuestro primo, yo las pienso quemar nada más llegar a Hogwarts" dijo el que creo que era Fred

"¿Cómo vas a vestirte si las quemas?" Parecía feliz de que le preguntase eso, pues era la pregunta exacta que estaba esperando.

"Pienso ir desnudo" Yo me quedé mirándole un momento y le miré seriamente.

"Ahí va" dijo George "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"¿Hecho el qué?"

"Has puesto la misma cara que nuestra madre cuando intenta saber si decimos la verdad. Normalmente va seguido de un "Fred y George Weasley, ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora"" Cantaron a coro los dos hermanos.

Estuvieron bromeando un poco más sobre sus túnicas, y después sobre Slytherin, sobre su hermano Percy, y sobre un montón de cosas más.

A partir de entonces hubo una amistad entre nosotros muy fuerte. Me sentía muy a gusto con ellos dos ¿A quién no le hacen reír Gred y Feorge Weasley?

El Primer curso fue duro, las clases, los compañeros, libros, hechizos, escaleras, pergaminos, pociones… Pero teniendo amigos como Fred y George, en fín, se te hace más fácil todo eso, aunque me sacaban un poco de quicio a veces, esos dos pelirrojos ayudan mucho a rebajar la tensión. Y siempre están ahí ¿Sabes? En los buenos y en los malos momentos, es añgo que siempre me ha sorprendido de ellos… En el momento menos esperado ¡Zas! Aparecen. No quería ni imaginarme cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente como para desaparecerse….

El segundo curso fue mucho mejor, si era posible. Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, nos conocíamos el castillo, teníamos amigos... Fue un año muy bueno. Aunque los gemelos se dedicaron a encantar cosas y hacer explotar otras muchas, siempre salían con castigos menores (Supongo que porque nadie podía decir abiertamente que habían sido ellos)

"Nunca pillarán a un Weasley haciendo algo malo" me decían

"Entre otras cosas porque nosotros somos las "ovejas negras" ¡El resto son perfectos!"

"Creo que querías decir "PREFECTOS" Fred…"

"Eso he dicho George, Prefectos…"

Sacudí la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que ese año, sus bromas iban destinadas en su mayoría a su hermano Percy.

Ya en segundo empecé a sentirme más cerca de uno de los dos gemelos, no sé si me entiendes… Me sentía más cómoda hablando con Fred y riendo con él que con George… Creo que me gustaba George. Sí, me gustaba mucho. Muchísimo.


	3. Mi historia continúa

Preferí no decir nada, pero Fred me conocía muy bien, y yo tampoco sabía disimular como ellos (¿He dicho ya que eran expertos en esta área?)

Sin embargo, él tampoco sacó el tema y lo dejé estar. Aún pienso que hice bien, prefería callarme a decir algo que estropeara nuestra amistad. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder a los dos mejor amigos que se podía tener en Hogwarts.

Ah sí, tercer curso. Hubo mucho revuelo, Harry Potter tenía 11 años ya, ¡Por Merlín, cómo pasa el tiempo! Pero si parece que fue ayer…

Lee Jordan estuvo todo el camino al colegio enseñando una tarántula gigantesca, a la que los gemelos se empeñaron en dar de comer… ¡Menudo bicho gigante!

"uh, nuestro hermano Ronnie empieza Hogwarts"

Recuerdo que en aquel momento estaba leyendo Historia de la magia y que Fred me quitó el Libro. Solía hacerlo muy a menudo para que le escuchara hablar, así que le miré, expectante. Él sonrió mucho, satisfecho.

"Orgullo de hermano"

Yo sabía que en realidad no era orgullo de hermano, sino que estaba contento de tener a otra víctima a quien torturar con sus bromas.

"Ya hemos conocido al chico famoso" dijo de pronto George "Si yo tuviera la fama que tiene él, ahora mismo pagarían para verme…"

"George, dejadle en paz… Recuerda que es nuevo, estará nervioso" Los dos gemelos me miraron a la vez, pero con una expresión distinta. George parecía atontado, y Fred se echó a reír de pronto. "¿Qué?"

"no me lo puedo creer" Fred seguía riendo "¿Mamá? ¿Te has tomado poción multijugos?"

Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a estirarme la cara, como si comprobara que no llevaba una máscara.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Quita, bicho malo!"

"Entonces ¿Cómo has podido decir exactamente lo mismo que nos ha dicho ella? ¡Es matemáticamente imposible!"

Me sentó mal, me enfadé. Soy idiotas, los tres…

"¿Yo qué he hecho?" preguntó Lee "Liz, ¡conmigo no te enfades! "

Les miré un segundo y negué con la cabeza antes de irme, dejando en el vagón todas mis cosas. Antes de irme escuché a Fred decir algo así como "Igual que Ginny… IGUAL"

Fui al vagón con Angelina y las demás, de vez en cuando me gustaba estar con ellas. Sin duda Angie era con la que mejor y más cómoda me sentía.

"No entiendo cómo pasas tantísimo tiempo con ellos" me dijo cuando le expliqué lo que había pasado

Yo sonreí…

Cuando volví, había cuatro niños de primero alrededor de Lee. Parecían dubitativos, pero emocionados de ver algo tan extraordinario como la tarántula.

"¿Y no te la van a quitar?" preguntó uno de los niños a Lee

"Qué va" contestó Fred "Es su mascota desde que era pequeño, la lleva con él a todas partes y le dejan llevarla a todas las clases"

"Hasta se baña con ella" completó su hermano.

Cuando me vieron sonrieron y Fred me guiñó un ojo como disculpa.

"Te juro que no te volveremos a comparar con nuestra madre" dijo George "Tú eres peor que ella… Cuando te enfadas"

"Eso es comparar, George"

"Yo soy Fred, y eso no contaba"

"No seas tonto George, Fred nunca se habría disculpado." Los dos hermanos se miraron sin sorprenderse, como reprimiendo una broma. "Está bien, veo que estáis sufriendo… Adelante, bromead con ello…"

"No, una promesa es una promesa…"

"Yo no he prometido nada" dijo Fred.

Los niños de primero salieron, y Lee guardó la araña

"¿Qué me baño con ella? ¡Se van a pensar que soy un depravado!"

Respecto a nosotros tres (George, Fred y yo) algo cambió. De un día para otro, George procuraba no quedarse a solas conmigo. Al principio no le di importancia, pero a medida que avanzaba el curso me sentí apartada de él. Me preguntaba si, de algún modo u otro se habría enterado de lo del año anterior.

Fred parecía no darse cuenta de que me evitaba al máximo, y cuando por fín me atreví a comentárselo a Fred, simplemente me dijo que no tenía importancia. "Serán las hormonas. Está en esos días del mes (Dijo más bajo), qué le vamos a hacer…"

"Fred, es serio"

"Liz, cálmate. No es el fin del mundo"

Fred sonrió de pronto como nunca lo había hecho. "Ay, que mi Georgie se hace mujer… ¿Crees que debería comprarle compresas?"

La que sí se hacía mujer era yo, y a pasos agigantados… Pero creo que no debería dar muchos detalles, no creo que te importen mucho ¿No es así?

Fueron meses muy raros, entre que George me evitaba, pero en las comidas me miraba todo el rato, que empezó a salir con una chica de Hufflepuf (Una chica loca, jugadora del equipo de su casa. Angie me contaba que en los partidos la escuchaba hablar sola en su escoba) y que yo tenía algo muy raro con Lee Jordan. Salimos un par de veces a Hogsmeade, pero tampoco pasó nada fuera de lo normal unos cuantos besos y ya, creo que nos respetábamos demasiado.

Fred y o afianzamos nuestra amistad. Como George pasaba menos tiempo con nosotros, nos quedamos él y yo…

Fionna, la Hufflepuff, no me gustaba un pelo. Fred bromeaba diciendo que estaba celosa, en cierto modo puede que lo estuviera. No había tenido competencia femenina por hasta entonces. Fred intentaba distraerme, lo conseguía, vaya si lo conseguía.

"George" Le dije un día que íbamos a Hogsmeade los tres juntos. Él pareció desconcertado de que le llamara por su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, hacía dos meses que prácticamente no nos hablábamos. Le sonreí, intentando recuperar su amistad. Él sonrió también.- Te está saliendo bigote.

Él sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

"Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mucho tiempo" bromeó.

Fred se acercó mucho a su hermano y le miró, para comprobar que era cierto. Incluso le detuvo para mirarlo más de cerca.

"Fred, si me vas a besar, espérate a que no tengamos público" dijo señalándome. Yo también me acerqué.

"Uuuh, ahora es ella quien me quiere besar" Bromeó de nuevo. "¿Me quieres besar, Lizzie?"

Puso los labios como si besara al aire, y los tres nos reímos.

Se escuchó tras nosotros un "¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!" y cuando me dí cuenta, Fionna corría hacia mí gritándome "¡Zorra!" como una loca.


	4. Chapter 4

Después nos reímos, pero te juro que pensé que me iba a matar. Si no hubiera sido por que Fred y George reaccionaron a tiempo y la detuvieron, te aseguro que me habría matado.

Lo peor fue cuando ya se tranquilizó y llegó un silencio incómodo en medio del camino a Hogsmeade. Sus amigas se la llevaron al castillo, casi tan sorprendidas del ataque como yo misma, y George no supo qué hacer.

Finalmente nos miró y se fue hacia el castillo también.

"Menuda mierda" Fred sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al pueblo de Hogsmeade "Esa tipa está loca ¡LOCA!"

No volvimos a mencionar el tema, pero George y ella cortaron "Tenía miedo de que se me acercara corriendo y gritando "ZORRA"… ¡Soñaba con eso! "ZORRA…""

Ese final de curso fue espectacular, supongo que ya sabrás a lo que me refiero… Lo de Harry, Ron y Hermione… Alucinante. Cuando los gemelos me lo contaron, pensé que, para variar, me estaban tomando el pelo.

Ese verano me sentí mucho más relajada, supongo que porque había sido un año duro con todo lo de George, mis cambios… y un poco de tranquilidad me vino genial.

También fue un gran verano porque fue el primero que pasé en la Madriguera. Fue sólo una semana, pero no necesité más para enamorarme de aquel lugar. Era el lugar más mágico que había visto nunca (Y eso que he estado en Hogwarts…)

Cuando llegué los gemelos estaban en su habitación, Merlín sabe qué harían porque escuché una explosión. La Señora Weasley exclamó algo y les llamó desde el salón. Cuando bajaron y me vieron, se abalanzaron sobre mí a la vez con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus caras.

"Bienvenida a la casa del terror" me dijeron, y me pregunté si lo habían practicado y si lo hacían sin querer. Aún hoy pienso que lo planeaban la noche anterior…

De nuevo, los tres éramos como siempre. Fue una gran experiencia, sí señor… La madriguera era todo un hogar (Y no digo que mi casa no lo fuera, al revés, adoraba mi casa y a mi familia, pero es que los Weasley… están hechos de otra pasta…)

Molly Weasley era… Es… Fue para mí como una segunda madre. Para todos, no sólo para mí. Alguna vez lo comenté con Hermione (con la que llegué a pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y más tarde con todo lo de la Orden...) E incluso Tonks y Lupin también lo comentaban con nosotras ¡Imagínate!

Cuarto curso tuvo muchos vaivenes… Sobre todo por lo de la hermana de los chicos, Ginny. Jamás vi a los gemelos tan serios, tan diferentes a lo que solían ser. Tampoco me extraña. Si algo aprendí de los gemelos (Y en general de los Weasley) Es que su familia está por encima de todo. Se arrepintieron mucho de cómo habían estado con Ginny, y cómo habían bromeado y le habían gastado bromas.

Pero, en general, estábamos bien.

Ese curso ya empezaron a hablar de un negocio propio, pero era más una broma suya que otra cosa. Les gustaba mucho meterse con Percy, supongo que por eso no les dije que le vi muy cariñoso con una chica de Hufflepuf… Imagina lo que habría sufrido si sus hermanos lo hubieran sabido.

Yo me enfadaba más de la cuenta cuando hablábamos de "tonterías académicas"…

Más de una vez me enfadé de verdad, porque no prestaban ninguna atención a sus deberes. Eran como niños pequeños en algunos aspectos, pero supongo que es imposible enfadarse con Fred y George mucho tiempo.

Quinto y sexto fue bastante… Difuso. Se centró mayoritariamente en Harry Potter (Por lo de Sirius Black, la persecución y el miedo a los dementores… Y por supuesto, el torneo de los 3 magos…)

Fred solía decir que con la de cosas que le ocurrían a ese chico se podría escribir un montón de libros "Nosotros saldríamos en la portada, claro… Porque Harry sin nosotros no habría conseguido ni la mitad de lo que ha hecho"

Lo cierto es que, y no es por menospreciar a Harry, sí que creo que debe mucho de su éxito a sus amigos. En fín, a partir de las conversaciones con Hermione y las cosas que escuchaba… Supongo que se funciona mejor con tus amigos ¿No es así?

Lo cierto es que prácticamente no tenía tiempo para nada, pero los gemelos no sólo comenzaron a vender sus chismes y artilugios cosechando un gran éxito sino que también se unieron al ejército de Dumbledore…

La verdad es que esos cursos nos distanciamos un poco, sobre todo en sexto. En parte por lo que pasó ese verano…. Vale, en parte no: Por lo que paso el verano de quinto a sexto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ese verano me volvieron a invitar a la Madriguera. Todos los veranos deseaba regresar, aunque fuera una semana, con la familia Weasley. Lo cierto es que en mi casa las cosas no marchaban bien así que deseaba huir de mi familia.

La guerra, aunque todavía no había estallado, ya estaba tocando a mi familia. Mi hermano se había estado comportando de forma extraña, pero no pensé… Nadie en mi familia pensó que fuera a unirse…

Que fuera a ser un jodido Mortífago.

…

…

Ese verano fue Fred el que al principio estaba muy raro conmigo. Acostumbrada como estaba a contarle todo me chocó que me rehuyese. Lo cierto es que me sorprendió sobre todo por el fin de curso que habíamos tenido. Podría decirse que coqueteábamos sin parar, y cuando ese verano dejó de hablarme… Dolió.

Lo raro es que me dolió más que cuando George y yo dejamos de hablar.

Fred siempre había estado ahí para mí y me sentía realmente vacía sin él.

Joder, estaba hecha un lío. Primero pensé que George me gustaba y luego resultó que de quién estaba enamorada de verdad era de Fred.

Recuerdo una noche… como a los 4 días de llegar a la Madriguera que no podía dormir y tras dar muchas vueltas en la cama decidí dar una vuelta a pesar de que por la noche la madriguera da un poco de miedo.

Cuando salí al jardín vi una sombra en uno de los arboles más cercanos a la casa y me quedé paralizada del miedo apenas unos segundo hasta que distinguí la figura de uno de los gemelos por lo que me acerqué.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que me acercaba se tensó, como si se pusiera alerta y estuviera a punto de lanzarme un hechizo para defenderse de mí.

Me quedé parada frente a él, a apenas un metro de donde él estaba, mientras él me observaba en silencio. Le sonreí con una sonrisa forzada pues me había puesto nerviosa al reconocer a Fred.

Él suspiró sin dejar de mirarme en la oscuridad. Apenas se veía nada pero sus ojos castaños me miraban fijamente haciéndome sentir muy incómoda, por lo que desvié la mirada hacia las estrellas, que esa noche brillaban con especial fuerza.

Fred carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se echó a un lado para que me pudiera sentar a su lado, cosa que hice sin decir una palabra. Tragué saliva y le miré.

De cerca se le veía mejor. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y miraba en dirección a la casa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que me harté y simplemente susurré su nombre. Su respuesta la llevo grabada desde entonces. Puede que por lo abrupta e inesperada que fue o puede que porque resumió todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

"lo mejor es que le elijas a él… a George" Acabada la frase me miró a los ojos para comprobar que lo había entendido. Que había entendido que él sabía que yo le quería a él, a Fred. Que había entendido que George me quería a mí. Que había entendido que él no quería hacerle daño a su hermano. Que había entendido que en realidad él, Fred Weasley, también me quería a mí.

Mientras me miraba volvió a apretar la mandíbula con fuerza y en su cara se dibujó una expresión que nunca había visto en Fred, pero enseguida desvió la mirada de nuevo en dirección a la Madriguera.

"Fred, yo… No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo"

En sus ojos pareció adivinarse un destello de alivio y sus facciones se relajaron. Su lengua humedeció sus labios para hablar de nuevo pero no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

"Liz… Te quiero" Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mi corazón se paró, pero no por esas palabras sino porque sabía que no era lo único que iba a decir "Pero no puedo… hacerle esto a George"

De pronto me entró frío y comencé a temblar por lo que me abracé a mí misma intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Fred me cogió de la barbilla y, mirándome a los ojos me besó suavemente, tan suave como sólo un beso de despedida puede ser.


End file.
